Of Heroes and Villains
by Flambe-6
Summary: When a spark of passion is ignited, who knows what a hero is capable of...


Kim Possible; teenage saviour of the world, loving girlfriend of Ron Stoppable. Or so it may seam.

The fiery red head sighed as she waited by the door of a dingy motel. The person she was meeting should have been there by now. Kim looked at her watch in boredom.

_11:49pm_

Ten more minutes, then she was leaving. She had already been there for an hour and frankly, she looked quite sad, standing there on her own, waiting for her lover. Kim actually thought she was Happy with Ron. Well, she did until a spark of passion ignited between her and Shego...

**FLASHBACK**

_Kim and Ron were slowly making their way towards Draken's lair. Wade had recently informed them of the villain's new plot to take over the world. Apparently, Draken was creating a mind control devise and program it to control all the major leaders of the earth. If he couldn't do that, he was going to program it into all the most dangerous terrorists in the world. Either way would satisfy him greatly. Unfortunately for him though Kim was on to him. She had just ordered Ron to go in and distract Draken while she took care of the devise and Shego, who was most likely guarding it. _

_Draken's latest laboratory was a dingy gray in colour and full of scientific experiments. As predicted Shego was standing next to the mind control devise filing her nails in boredom. Kim couldn't help but stare at her in wonder and amazement. Instead of her usual cat suit, the raven haired villain was clad in just a skimpy towel, with another wrapped around her wet hair. It looked like she had just had a shower. _

_As much as she tried, Kim just couldn't stop the lustful throbbing from in between her legs. She sighed silently and rubbed her woman-hood. Suddenly, Shego's head shot up in surprise and when she saw 'Kimmie' rubbing her privates she smiled evilly in awareness._

_"Do you like what you see Kimmie?" she said seductively. She didn't know why, but Shego was actually feeling a slight attractiontowards her supposed arch-enemy. She bit her lip and beckoned the red head to come closer. Unsure what to do, Kim glare at her, ignoring the throbbing. After a minute or so, she finally decided to move slightly closer to the almost-naked woman. Shego smiled again and started to fiddle with Kim's hair._

_"What do you want Shego?" Kim hissed. Yet another smirk crossed Shego's face and she carried on playing with Kim's hair._

_"The same thing you do" she replied, almost innocently. Her fiddling began to get rough until finally, she yanked hard on the teen's hair and backfliped away from her. Kim screamed in frustration and charged at her. The fought as they usually did, only on that occasion Shego couldn't fight as well as she normally would due to the fact that her towel kept slipping down, making Kim more ashamed to think of her hormones. Soon, Shego accidentally cut one of the straps from Kim's tank top and blushed crimson red. Kim squeaked and quickly kicked the blushing villain in the face. _

_Shego reeled back and made her hands glow bright green. Kim sighed and tried to punch her in the arm. Even though Kim's moves were fast, Shego still manged to block the punch and grab Kim's clenched fist. The young teen tried to pull herself free, deniying all pleasure that came from seeing the pale_ _green nipple that was protrudingfrom above the towel. Both young women were panting heavily and soon Kim just couldn't take it anymore. She licked her lips and lunged forwards at the unsuspecting villain. Shegoe was surprised at first, but then felt Kim's tongue asking for entrance. Gladly, she accepted and they both explored the inside of each others mouths. Kim snaked her hand up Shego's stomach and cupped her breast firmly._

_"I want you to meet me at a motel," Shego whispered "we can carry on there."_ _Kim nodded and began running back to Ron. _

**END FLASHBACK**

The red head sighed and looked at her watch again.

_12:16am_

She had stayed a bit londer than she had planned. Maybe Shego had decided to stand her up. It could have been a plot to distract her from the mind control devise. Well, it worked anyway. For the third time that night, Kim sighed and started to walk away when something grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck.

"I thought you wern't going to show up" Kim hissed. Shego smirked and led her inside of the room.

"Now, why would I do that Kimmie?" Kim smiled and kissed Shego again, her hands lacing through her hair in passion. Shego brought her hands lower down and with one hand squeezed Kim's butt and with the other cupped Kim's white, perky breast.

Soon, Kim was pulling down the zipper of Shego's catsuit and Shego was literally ripping of Kims top. The pale green villan smirked and violently but playfull pushed Kim down on the grubby, brown bed. When down Kim began backoning Shego over with her index finger. Shego jumped on the bed and seductivly walked over to Kim on her hands and knees. Kim pulled Shego by the shoulders on top of her and began massaging her supple breasts in pleasure. Shego giggled and unzipped Kim's pants so that both girls were in their underwear.

The raven haired villain snaked her hands to Kim's back and carefully unhooked the black bra. She smiled and began licking her left nipple, making it fully erect, before moving onto the right. Kim arched her back, forcing her breast to go into Shego's mouth. She moaned in pleasure and rolled her lover over so that she was on top. She too unhooked Shego's bra and again began to massage her breasts.

That was just the warm up.

Shego quickly ripped off Kim's thongs and rolled over so she was once again on top of the red head. She then pulled of her own thongs, making both girls completly naked. She then crawled down the bed so her face was close to Kim's vagina. She smiled and rubbed the clitorus delicatly with her tongue. Kim's moaned in pleasure and clutched Shego's head, pushing it further in between her legs. Shego smiled again and stuck her tongue insige of Kim. Kim orgasmed and clutched her lover's head harder.

"Yes, yes! Oh Shego, YES!" she moaned lustfully. Shego slipped in three fingers and pushed then in and out. "Oh Shego, I'm gonna, oh, - I'm-" Shego nodded in uderstanding and placed her head in between Kim's legs yet again, letting Kim cum all over her face. Kim then rolled herself on the bed and put on a strap on that she had brought. She made Shego stand up on all fours while she posistioned herself for entry. Carefully, she entered Shego with the stap on and pumped. She pumped and pumped like her life depended on it.

Eventually, Shego also came and both young women lay down next to each other, panting hard. Kim felt a twinge of guilt towards Ron but soon forgot about it when Shego began to massage her breasts.

"Y'know, for a kid, you arn't that bad in bed" she said.

"I'm taking that as a complement" Kim replied. The villain smiled and was soon asleep. Dreaming of the hot, lesbien sex she had just had with her arch-enemy.

**End.**

**I don't own anything to do with Kim Possible.**


End file.
